


Overturn the clouds and rain

by rastar



Series: Cthulhu! Mark [1]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Cthulhu Mythos, Eggs, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Tentacles, cthulhu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: Fandoms：TSNWriter：RastarRelationships:MEWarning：Cthulhu! Mark, Eggs, Tentacles, PWPSummary：Cthulhu is kind of god, who is green with tentacles.





	Overturn the clouds and rain

Mark never like his high school classmate, no matter, the boy chases the cheer team girls, neither the girls who laughed like a ghost.

For sure, they do not like Mark, do anyone like a guy who live in the computer room? No one, that is why Mark gets in trouble. Because that is the only way Mark can bright some fun for the whole world.

That is the reason Mark in the car trunk. When the Mark was thrown on the floor, he feels still dizzying. His hand and foot ware tied, and his eye also. That is too over, that is totally kidnapping. The wired song around this space, What the hell? That's not English. What they do to me right now? Mark feels hard to know anything.

The song becomes loud and loud. After the final high pitch, Mark feels his body on fire. He smells the candle burn, he don’t like fire. Why there are fire, it should not be fired. Mark body float in the air and shines the green light. This scene makes the followers exciting, the first time God Cthulhu response them.

The candle gone out, the only light come from the Magic array. That seems very creepy scene with the follows song. Mark gives out a scream of pain, just like something will rush out his back. At the moment, the green light also gone out, and followers stop singing. The only voice in the room is Mark’s pant. 

No, there is slight water drop sound, the cheer leader held her boyfriend arm, she wants to go, she feels very uneasy. The drop sound become loud. Before her talk anything, a smooth tentacle covers her mouth, and she never screams.


End file.
